


"I want you,"

by That_WeridPreson



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Body Image, Child Abuse, Children, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homelessness, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_WeridPreson/pseuds/That_WeridPreson
Summary: When Catra wants something, she gets it, no questions asked. But what happens when the one thing she wants plays hard? Can she keep up? Catra Milley is a famous model who's known for her rude personality and hard to follow rules. Many photographers have bailed on her. Then she meets a tall blonde who has a business called 'She-ra photos'. Adora Bingley is a professional photographer. Shes took pictures of many famous people, From Glimmer to Nettossa. She owns the business 'She-ra photos along with side Bow Owens. Things start to take a fall when she meets a certain someone.REWRITTEN!!!!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Catra couldn’t believe her eyes. The dark laughing coming from behind her and the feeling of ice-cold hands against her. It was like someone was calling for her, begging her to come back. 

“Catra!” A voice called out. 

The female snapped back to what was happening, flashing lights and people reaching for her is what she saw. 

She had completely forgotten she was in the middle of walking into a building. 

Catra shook her head and waved, smiling to everyone. “Hey!” She laughed softly and shook her head. 

Her manger, Scorpia stood behind her smiling to some of the people who had given a hello, and or asked for a photo. 

The model moved freely across the crowd of people. She sighed softly, it was getting to her. The noise, the people. 

It will always amaze herself how she’s done this for so many years. 

The model shook her head and made her way inside, closing the door quickly behind Scorpia. She groaned softly and fixed her hair. 

“That was fucking bullshit, do people not have manners anymore?” She grumbled and made her way through the halls, greeting the small purple hair girl working front desk. “Hey, Entrapta,” 

“Catra! Oh goody! Hordak wants your advertisement pictures in now. But come! Come!” Entarpta beckoned her over as she giggled. “Would you look at this?” 

Catra rolled her eyes as she handed Scropia the folder and made her way over to the female, Scorpio ran off. “What’s up?” 

“Wellll!! I got Hordak to let me edit one of your photos for our Instagram. Look!” She pointed to the big screen, a picture of Catra, hands framing her face as she rocked Lonnie’s signature smokey eye. 

The model was in clear shock, she didn’t even know Entrapta could do this, the only thing she knew from the female was she could fix any problem on a computer in five seconds, oh, and that she and Hordak had something going on. 

Instead of showing how happy she was she just nodded. 

“That’s good, Thank you Entrapta,” 

“Ah! I’m glad you like it! Hordak will be so proud,” She hugged Catra and the took off to the elevator, waving to Catra before disappearing. 

Catra could swear that girl had some mental problem but never got into it, fear she would get fired from the only modeling agency that would take her sorry, 5-year-old ass.

She ran a hand through her hair, and made her way down the long hallway again, into her office and flopping down on the couch. She lived here pretty much, even after Hordak had told her so many times. That didn’t matter when she had Entrapta on her side anyway. 

Not that it mattered anymore, Catras believed everyone had a purpose in her life, they would all come and go, something about her dragging them down, plus she doesn’t really believe in friends, not after her childhood best friend left her. She was happy that they got adopted but still, she was little and didn’t even know what that meant, let alone that they would leave her. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adora groaned as she looked at her fourth blurry photo. “Let’s do that again,” She bent down and snapped another picture of the beautiful waves that came crashing on the beach. Her sister and brother in law were off getting their engagement pictures taken, they had her tag along just in case something went wrong.

The only thing that could go wrong with the two, was Bow falling into the water, knowing how hyper and excited Glimmer could get, someone was bound to fall and make a mess, she honestly had no idea why she was even there, this was a special thing between the two, not her and them. 

“Adora!” Glimmer yelled. Her voice was loud, or at what Adora would call normal volume. She could tell the photographer was in pain from the sudden yelling. 

Adora shoots her a look of sorry as she ran to her sister’s side. 

Glimmer was wearing a beautiful pink summer dress, she had remembered being in Hawaii where Glim had forced her to shop with her. Bow was wearing a plain, blue shirt and some pants. 

It wasn’t long before the blonde was pulled into the group, and being part of the pictures that were being taken now. 

Hours later Adora was finally home, in her one-room apartment just down from the most popular spot in the city. The apartment costs a lot. A lot more then she liked, but with her adoptive mother paying for almost everything she owned, she knew she couldn’t complain. 

With a small groan she moved along the room, throwing her things on the white sheet, and plugging her camera into the import cord to her computer, the file immediately popping up, she quickly transferred everything on to the computer before turning it off and slipping into the shower. 

Living in a big city without any friends, besides your sister and a few of her friends, life got boring, not much to do without having to pay, or nothing fun without some friends by your side. 

Adora let the warm water hit her body, washing over herself as she let all her worries wash away. Its been nothing but stress these past five days, with her bio mom living with her bio grandma and aunt in the middle of the woods. She worried about them a lot, Her aunt Hope, who was the complete opposite of her name, would call Adora every night, and on the days her mom wasn’t laying around, they would talk all night or until Adora fell asleep. 

Another stressful thing was her business, ever since she had taken those pictures of Glimmer, her emails have been flooded, celebrity wants her to take their pictures, or wanting her to be their full time one. She really couldn’t commit to any of the full-time things, she promised Bow they would keep this business running and alive for years to come. 

None of it matter now, all she cared about was getting photo shoots booked and setting up dates to see her mother in person, maybe picking her up and driving her around, whatever it was Adora would be happy. 

Adora stepped out the shower and dried herself up, getting ready for the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Adora couldn't even comprehend how she ended up in bed. Her blonde hair was spread out, legs aching. 

When she looked at the other female her face was so clear. Her skin was a tanish color, hair was pulled into a messy purple ponytail. 

' _I did not just fuck her,_ ' She internal groaned. 

She moved slightly, turning her body and sitting up. The silk red covers falling off her body. 

It wasn’t long before she was sitting up correctly, but that also meant the other female wrapping her big arms around Adora’s smaller body. 

"Good morning She-ra," 

She-ra is a little nickname others called her, cause she not only came from the family of the empress from long ago (Like 50-60 years ago) but she also looked exactly like her. 

Adora smiled softly. "Huntara, I need to go," She turned her head and giggled. "Thank you for last night," 

The purple hair girl moved her hand and grabbed Adora’s face, kissing her deeply. "Anytime, You coming tonight?" 

Adora nearly melted in her hold, when she pulled away, saliva connected their tongues. "Not tonight, Glimmer booked a photoshoot," 

"Mh, I'll come over then. Do you know that red set? Wear that one," Huntara voiced as she got up and moved across the room. 

Adora nodded, slowly getting up. She moved across the room and grabbed everything she knew was hers. 

She looked at her friend or well, girlfriend. They decided years ago, that dating wasn’t their thing and that it was better to be fuck buddies, but then everything changed again, a year ago, they started dating again, this time giving it a try.

"I better hurry," Huntara turned to Adora again and kissed her softly. "Your free to stay for as long as you need, showers open, whatever you need baby," 

The blonde kissed back and nodded. "Thank you, I love you,"

"I love you too baby," She left quickly. 

Adora slipped into the shower and started cleaning herself up. She knew Huntra wasn’t good at aftercare, she never has, so Adora had to care for herself, washing gently and then applying aloe vera. 

She grabbed an apple and cleaned the sheets, moving her way around the apartment to clean up. 

It wasn’t long before everything was in its original state, Adora took her leave and made her way to the studio. She was already changed and was almost late for her first appointment. 

She quickly rushed in, throwing her things on the front desk chair, signing in to the computer, and editing her pictures as she waited. 

She had a long day ahead of her, as she was booked on photoshoots. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Catra moved across the apartment, a bottle of the hardest stuff she could find. Which happens to be a bottle of vodka. 

She was exhausted. 

Wearing nothing but her lace panties and a grey tank top. Last night was the last time she was going to do any of that for a while. It not only tired her out more, but she's pretty sure she went just a bit hard on herself. 

She groaned and threw the cap off, drinking straight from the thick and weirdly shaped bottle. 

The clear liquid ran down the bottle and into her mouth freely. 

She cringed slightly from the taste, but ignored it and continued on to the living room, sitting down and turning on the tv. 

"Wild Cat!" 

"Ugh! Scorpia not so loud," she hissed. 

Scorpia being herself, ignored her and sat in the other chair. "You must have had a rough night," 

"Yeah, I'm single and need to please myself," Catra spat out as she rolled her eyes. 

The other females' faces grew red. 

Catra was known for being straight forward, she will always find a way to voice her word, even if they are inappropriate, she didn't care, she never did. 

The two sat in silence, Catra had both the bottle and her phone in hand as she scrolled through Instagram. Scorpia was still trying to comprehend what the heck she walked herself into. 

The model didn't pay any mind to her roommate, she laughed at a couple of cat videos she found and showed the other some of the pictures she found, but for only like three seconds. 

They sat like that for a while. 

Catra was still looking at her phone. Looking through all the photographers that it somehow made it onto her feed. 

A couple caught her eye. 

One was a dirty blonde, short hair, a long flowing dress, and a small smile on her face. She was wearing a black dress and a summer hat. 

Another was brown hair, long braids, she had her arms wrapped around a taller man, he was tan, black hair and around 6'5, the other was more skinny and had blonde hair, he looked to be around a lot shorter than them both, around 5'3. 

The caption read, 'Can't wait to tie the knot with these two 🤞❤'. 

When Catra saw her friend's hand outstretched, a beautiful rose gold engagement ring was shining beautiful, two beautiful diamonds sat on the band. She knew who this was. Lonnie, the two of them were actually good friends. 

The last one was blonde, beautiful long hair, wearing a summer dress as she stood in front of a statue. The long time ago ruler She-ra stood behind her. 

The caption read, 'Thank you for forming how we all live our lives today, you will always be part of my heart, rest in peace, great-grandma,'

Catra sat up fully, placing the bottle on the floor. She clicked the small picture, being taken to the blondes profile immediately. 

It was neatly organized. Rows of pictures laid in order. 

The bio was short, and to the point: 'Adora, Photographer, 24, I love friends and family. Business email:' 

She was in shock. She clicked the link and showered Scropia without saying anything. 

The female seemed to understand, cause next Catra knew, her manger was gone and in the office. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it been so long :/ 
> 
> Im really trying...

“Okay so like me get this straight,” Catra held the cup to her lips and took a drink of the strong liquid before looking her friend in the eyes. “You, and Adora, are actually really good friends?” 

“Yeah! She said she's willing to take your pictures" Scorpia smiled. 

If Catra was being honest she hated how much of an impact the girl's smile had on her. Like how can someone be that happy? 

"Thank god, Thank you Scorpia," 

The female nodded. "Anytime! Why did you want her anyway?" 

This was another thing Catra hated. She always had to push on. She did it to everyone, it was the small case of ADHD, which is what the model declared a long time. 

"Hey Scorpia, remember that small talk we had about personal space?" 

"You mean the 4-hour talk you gav-" 

"Small talk," Catra spat. 

"Small talk! But yeah…" 

"Maybe you should look back at what I said and use that now," 

Scorpia thought for a moment. "Sorry wildcat, I won't let it happen again!" She grinned. 

Catra sighed. "But if you must know...I decided that she would an amazing person to do that clothing line photoshoot that I need by Saturday, Hordak would kill me if I didn't have it in on time," 

The manager nodded and smiled. "Oh right, You know you should really find a new advertising company," 

"And get myself killed? No thank you," 

She really couldn't leave the company at all, she was trapped by the many contracts. Entrapta had tried her best to get Hordak to get Catra out of them, but her power could only lower it. 

Scorpia shook her head. "Anyways Im gonna head out now, need anything?" 

"Nope," Catra watched her friend leave.

Now she was alone, in the cold kitchen of their small apartment, she couldn't say she was okay being alone, she never did okay with her feelings alone, something about that made her want to rip her hair out. 

"Okay, this is okay," she ditched the alcohol and went to get her medicine. She knew she shouldn't take it, but she was tired and need to take them and get her sleep. 

She laid in her bed, wrapping the red blanket around her cold body. She was exhausted, from the events that morning. She finally went on one of her runs, and then worked out for an hour after that. 

Catra grabbed her phone and let herself slip into the world of social media. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Adora looked at her sister, niece in her own lap. Today she was at a small get together with all her family. 

"Mom! Come on it was one cookie!" Glimmer complained as she went to grab another. 

"No hun, I've made those for my granddaughter, not you," Angella looked at her daughter and from the kitchen. 

"That's like child neglect!" The girl squealed. "Dad!" She ran off, Angella following after. 

Frosta, the four-year-old in Adora's lap, was playing with the little sword necklace that dangled., from the female's neck.

"How have things been with you?" Bow broke the silence between them. 

"You know, It's been good, My friend Scorpia set me up with that model...uh- the one that had that tweeter beef with Glim," 

"Oh- you know that was fake right? Those two are like best friends," 

Adora's brows furrowed. "What? Your not serious right?" 

"Adora. Your kidding right?" 

"No?" 

"Dadda!" Frosta hit her hands against the dark wood table. 

"Hey baby girl," Bow grabbed his daughter and held her close. "But seriously Adora, those two hang out all the time, Frosta loves her," 

"This is a joke. Your kidding right?" 

He shook his head, watching as Glimmer quickly sat by him and handed her daughter a cookie. 

"Whats a joke?" 

"Your friends with Catra right?" Adora leaned over the table a bit. 

"Well yeah...You didn't know...?" She kissed her daughter's cheek and then Bows. 

"No! Why am I just now finding out?!" 

"I don't know, You've been busy your whole life," Glimmer stared at her. 

Adora rolled her and sat back. "Whatever," 

"Okay girls, that enough," Angella walked in with several trays of food. "Now eat, or I will force you both to the clean the toilets," 

That shut everyone up real quick. The mother smiled and sat the food out, asking everyone what they wanted on their plate and then getting one of her own. 

Today's meal was Adora's favorite. It was a simple pasta meal, the noddles were coated in a tomato sauce with some foreign spices. 

"Thank you, momma," Both Glimmer and Adora responded. 

This caused the table to interrupted into laughs. Micah going on about the time Glimmer really liked the word mommy and would repeat it everywhere they went. 

Glimmer rolled her eyes. "My daughter knows who her mother is, that won't happen," she giggled. "Right baby?" She turned to the girl whose face was a mess. 

Frosta looked at her mother and then her father. "Daddy!" She squealed and hit her hands against the plastic, splattering sauce on her mother's face. 

Angella shook her head, standing up. "Sometimes I wonder what made me think it was okay for Bow to knock you up," 

Adora choked on her water. "Mom!" She laughed. "You can't just say that!" 

The taller of them all moved across the dining room and grabbed a wipe. "Of course I can," 

Bow was a bright red as he grabbed his daughter snd wiped her face after Angella gave him a wipe. Angella was holding Glimmers face and cleaning hers. 

Adora shook her head as she finished her food. "I gotta go, I have to fill out that court paper in about 39 minutes, and knowing the traffic it's gonna take 27 minutes just to get to the court," 

Angella looked at her daughter. "You finally got to talking to the court about seeing your mother face to face?" 

"I- yes?" 

She squealed and pulled Adora into a big hug. "Oh good! Your gonna love her! Im glad you did, I was really hoping it would happen soon, I didn't want you to go your whole life not knowing her,"

Adora chuckled. "Yeah..." 

Maybe not seeing her biological mom was the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!  
> So sorry, school is so stupid.  
> There I did it better.  
> Don't be to give me some Criticism.  
> This was rewritten!


End file.
